Not your Average Minority
by SpencerReidsOppositeCM
Summary: Asia and Tyler are warped into the time of The Outsiders. Life is joyous with the boys, but in the future comes consequences. They only have so little time to get home before something good or bad can happen to them. Rated T.
1. Meet the Newbies

The breeze blew and the two girls looked around, their heads finally settling from what seemed like a hard impact. But it really wasn't. The short, brunette red head looked around and felt for her glasses finally feeling them and put them on. Her mouth was only slightly agape at the change of scenery; houses everywhere that looked worn down, chain linked fences in the yards and trash that littered amongst the grass. she looked around and found themselves woken up in an empty lot and it was just the crack of dawn.

She turned to shake her friend awake.

"Asia wake up." her friend groaned.

"This better be important," she mumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes, but having the slightest same reaction.

"Tyler, where are we?" Asia asked, having no recognition of how they ended up thousands of miles away from Florida. The girls looked around before helping each other stand up.

"Okay let's not panic." Asia started before Tyler said,

"I'm not panicing." her voice sounding squeaky. Asia held back a laugh and yawned, seeing how early it was.

"It's so early... god damn its so early." she groaned observing around her. Broken down houses, chain fences and the surroundings.

"Tyler," she said slowly looking around more. "Do you know where we are or possibly could be?" Tyler looked at her friend.

"Ergghh it looks familiar...why?" Asia bit her lip before saying

"I think... we might be in Tulsa...and we're way back in time...soooo..." Asia's sentence trailed off. Tyler caught the hint.

"Fuck." she said. Asia laughed a little before swinging her arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"Let's go." The two of them only sighed and began wondering off, in search of help.

The girls walked around trying to find directions or anyone that could help them. But it was quiet for a morning. No one was around and no cars were out except the ones parked in the driveways of their homes.

"What do you remember?" Asia asked out of the blue, killing the quiet mood between them. Tyler blinked from her quiet tranced and thought for a moment.

"I remember us texting, walking and talking. I was texting Jeremy, you were texting Dylan and..." she paused as if trying to remember an important detail. Asia's eyes then lit up.

"I remember! We both got a strange phonecall..."

_Asia and Tyler had been walking down 7th street not too far away from the house. The lightning and thunder had picked up quickly so they had sped their pace up a little bit. It wasn't safe to be outside but their common sense had left the building a long time ago. Asia perked up when she heard the ringtone of Tyler's phone buzzing and Tyler picked her phone out of her pocket and looked at the phone number._

_"It's some random number." Tyler only shrugged and answered her phone._

_"Hello?" she spoke into the phone. Her eyebrows furrowed hearing a bunch of commotion into the background of her phone. _

_"Wait what's your name?" she asked, sounding confused and looking over at Asia, who gave her a funny look in return. After a while she hung up the phone and put her phone away. _

_"Who was that?" Asia asked curious to see who had called her so late at night. Tyler looked at Asia._

_"It was Dallas Winston."_

_"Okaay?" Asia replied sounding like it could be any Dallas in the united states. Tyler gave her a 'hello' kind of look like it was obvious._

_"Like as in Dallas Winston from The Outsiders Dallas Winston." Asia stopped in her tracks._

_"No." Tyler nodded._

_"No." Tyler nodded._

_"I'm dead serious. It was Dallas Winston from The Outsiders." Asia raised her eyebrows and they kept walking._

_"Okay if you say so crazy." Tyler squeaked and pushed her playfully._

_"Dont call me crazy." they were getting close to home and the clouds were getting darker and the storm was getting closer. The thunder was getting louder and more lightning was appearing in the air._

_"We need to get home," Asia muttered before hearing her phone ring. _

_"Who the hell is calling me at 12'o clock at night?" she dug out her phone and looked at the number. It was a private number but she took the risk._

_"Hello?" she heard voices and what sounded like a TV in the background. And she could've sworn the voice say, "Knock it off Two bit." _

_"Um, who is this?" she heard shuffling and a voice say into the phone._

_"Hey sweet cheeks whatcha doin?" Asia only responded in silence and hung up the phone. _

_"Who was it?" Tyler asked poking at her shoulder._

_"It was...Two bit...from The Outsiders." Tyler laughed._

_"Ha! You callin' me crazy! See who's crazy now! ...bitch." Asia tucked her phone away._

_"But that's impossible. Just no." their conversation though was interuppted by the storm which hung above them. The two girls looked up seeing the lightning was flashing repeatedly and the thunder was twice as loud._

_"C'mon let's go!" Asia shouted and the two started running home. The house was around the corner, for they could see the green lights only 200 feet away. Asia could feel her lungs wheezing but she kept going. _

_"Tyler hurry!" she said. By now both of them were running barefoot and were almost at the house. There was then a flash of lightning and everything went bright white._

After walking around for what seemed like hours on end, the girls found their way downtown. They noticed the 50s were waaaay different than 2014. Everyone's style of clothing was different; girls wore blouses and skirts, while boys wore jean or leather jackets with jeans and converse or boots. The girls didn't fit either category. The girls arrived wearing either jeans or capri shorts, both wearing flip flops and tee shirts.

Everyone started to stare at the girls as they walked into town. Asia shrunk a little as the stares bore into them.

"I dont like how everyone is staring." Asia mumbled over to Tyler. Tyler looked over at Asia as they kept walking.

"dont worry about it. If someone tries to start something, we got this." she said. They spotted a nearby restaurant called The Dingo. They knew it'd be cheap and luckily Asia had some leftover cash on her somehow but she couldn't remember how. Tyler nodded her head over the cafe.

"C'mon let's go." she said, looking right, left then right again and crossed the street. The girls walked into the cafe. They heard Elvis music playing from an old jukebox and a few greaser boys were sitting around, goofing off and a few socs were at the counter. Tyler scanned the area and pointed to a corner booth.

"Over there." she said trying to avoid any scenes. Asia followed behind and they sat in the booth looking through the menu. Asia's eyes widened a little at the prices.

"Look at these prices Tyler. Milkshakes for 50 cents. That's freakin awesome. I"ll seem like, the richest person here." the girls laughed and a waitress came over.

"May I take your order?" she asked.

"One vanilla milkshake and one Mint flavored milkshake." the waitress scribbled it down and walked off to the kitchen. Asia propped her elbows up on the table and looked around the cafe.

"We have to find a way to get back to our time period." Tyler gave Asia a funny look.

"Let's explore here a little bit. Besides, I can find Dally Winston." Tyler said with a wink, making both of the girls laugh and burst out into giggles. The giggles though, caught the attention of the socs up at the counter. Tyler noticed them talking and pointing at them but they didn't walk over.

"Hey! What are you looking at buddy? Take a picture it lasts longer" Tyler shouted sounding annoyed.

"Shut up Tyler...God" Asia hissed elbowing her loud friend in the ribs, but it was too late, the three socs were stalking their over to the girls.

"What was that you just said," the leader scoffed leaning down getting into Tyler's face.

"What, are you bad at hearing? I said take a fucking picture, it lasts longer," Tyler snapped making the soc's leaders friends' oooh at him. Asia glared over at Tyler.

"Tyler what the hell are you doing?" she hissed. "Just shut up." she groaned looking up at the three socs. There was no way the two of them could beat the THREE of them. Just forget that. The head soc's face turned a little red but he got back in Tyler's face.

"How about you and I take a little field trip outside?" Tyler smirked.

"How about we don't and you just leave?" The soc instinctively grabbed her wrist trying to pull her out of the booth. Meanwhile a crowd had started to gather around. Tyler growled getting up and kneed him where the sun dont shine, making him fall over and groan in pain. His friends backed up a bit.

"You guys want some too?" the boys shook their heads.

"Then leave." she said making them run out of The Dingo faster in a heartbeat. Asia got out of the booth standing next to Tyler. She looked at her friend giving her a scowl before taking her wrist.

"C'mon lets get out of here. You've caused enough trouble for one day."

"But he started it!" she fought back.

"I dont wanna hear it." Asia retorted. As they were leaving a group of boys were leaning against the wall, and one stepped in their way, making Tyler block her arm protectively in front of Asia.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked. The boy didn't look like the one from the inside though. His hair was greased up, he had a leather jacket, a mickey mouse shirt and jeans. He looked...friendly.

"Take it easy tuff chickidee. I'm not here to hurt ya." he said a grin stretching on his face. Asia glanced at Tyler then back at him. His voice sounded familiar. She whispered to Tyler,

"Tyler, his voice sounds familiar."

"Are you sure?" Tyler whispered back. The boy was looking at them funny noticing their quiet conversation.

"Yeah, he sounded like that...Two bit character." Tyler slowly relaxed her hand down and looked up at the tall boy.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the boy laughed and stretched his hand out.

"Name's Two bit. Couldn't help but notice how you kicked them soc's asses. Nice work my lady." Tyler awkwardly shook his hand but smiled a little at his compliment. Asia snickered a little and Tyler nudged her, making her only laugh more. Another boy stepped out. He had brown hair that was whipped, brown eyes and had a weed in his mouth. He looked tough and had an icy cold look to his eyes.

"And you are?" Tyler asked the other boy.

"Dallas Winston."


	2. It's Greaser Time

The two boys had started walking the girls, after heavily convincing for them to meet their friends to the place known as the 'Curtis' house. Tyler and Asia walked behind Dally, arms linked, which made Two bit and Dallas gave them funny stares. It was almost noon and the girls had already met the two greasers they had presumed to have talked to on the phone the night before they got struck by lightning before they arrived into Tulsa.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Tyler snorted noticing Dallas's stare making Two bit burst out into laughter and slap his knee.

"She got you good Dally." he said a grin forming on his face. Asia did her best not to laugh with him but she couldn't help herself and let out a snicker. Tyler had even smiled as well, standing up to the infamous Dallas Winston, the toughest cat in Tulsa. Dallas raised an eyebrow and stepped toward her.

"You got a mouth on you. Not many girls do. I like." he said with a wink before continuing to walk again with Two bit. As soon as they were out of hearing distance Asia nudged Tyler.

"oooh it's your new booooyyyyfriiiieeeennnndd!" she whispered teasingly making Tyler hiss and smack her behind the head,

"Shut up." she said. Asia rubbed her head but only cheesily smiled.

"Y'all comin ladies?" Two bit asked over his shoulders.

"Yep!" they responded in unison catching up to the boys, Tyler caught in the middle of Dallas and Two bit, and Asia on the other side of Two bit. Asia didn't want to be anywhere near Dallas Winston. He was scary in her eyes. To her he was like that big bully in school that wanted to hit on girls and never left you alone. Or that random creepy guy that hit on you. Creepy.

"So where you ladies from anywho?" Two bit resumed the conversation. He seemed very interested in the two girls who didn't look anything from Tulsa. He only assumed because of the way they acted and by their clothing.

"We're from...umm" Asia started trying to quickly think of something to say.

"The South." Tyler finished her sentence. Asia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the south. We're from Florida." Two bit's eyes widened a little.

"Florida girls aye? You two aint bad lookin' for florida chicks." Asia only looked at the ground in embarrassment and Tyler sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose underneath her glasses. They hadn't been in Town for less than two hours and boys were already hitting on them. Two bit sensed the embarrassment and chuckled.

"Aww c'mon now. Dont be shy. Wait til you meet the others."

"Others?" Asia asked slowly looking at him with wide eyes. Two bit laughed and wrapped his arm around her and Tyler's shoulders.

"Yeah, the other five boys. They'll be charmed to meet you." Tyler and Asia exchanged glances. They had no idea what they were in for. Soon enough they reached a white house with a chain link fence around it. The house wasn't worn down but it wasn't fancy either. For the South side the house was well kept and tidy. Asia and Tyler looked at each other, hesitant to go into the stranger's home. Tyler noticed Dallas walk into the house first without even knocking.

"He just went in without knocking. Isn't that rude?" she stated furrowing her eyebrows. Two bit only laughed and patted her head.

"No silly. We do this all the time. Now come on!" he said, pushing the girls forward and opening the door, leading them inside. Inside the house a TV was blaring and there was a lot of commotion. It wasn't what the girls expected; it was clean and everything was organized. There were two boys arm wrestling at the coffee table; one was handsome and what could pass for movie star looks and the other looked like a cocky kid from highschool. Two other boys that both looked fourteen were on the couch trying to watch the TV and the other was in the kitchen by the sounds of pots and pans.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Two bit announced, making Tyler and Asia jump as he passed them. "I found two lovely ladies. Anyone wanna meet them?" the two boys arm wrestling looked up and the cocky looking one snickered.

"Is it those two blonde looking broads from the gas station a couple days ago? I mean c'mon Two bit." he snickered his arm suddenly going down. The other boy laughed and they then started to wrestle. Meanwhile Tyler and Asia quietly conversed.

"I dont know if we should leave or...what?" Tyler glanced around seeing all the boys huddled in the room. She noticed Dallas Winston in the corner rolling his eyes at the boy's immature behavior. But he seemed to not give a damn about it. Asia caught eye of her friend's looking.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she snickered.

"Shut it." Tyler said making Asia laugh. She knew Tyler was glancing at Dally. She barely remembered but when they had been walking the night they got struck, they were talking about how Tyler would want to "hook up" with Dally.

"You two would be a good match." Asia leaned in, whispering quietly tuning out the loud boys. Tyler scoffed at her friend.

"He's rude, has no respect for women or anybody and..."

"And...?" Asia trailed. Tyler huffed. She couldn't think of the more reason not to be with him. Damn her. She already had Jeremy. They were like soul mates and they had so much in common. She never knew she could get along with him so well within the first couple of days of meeting. But now she meets Dally, this hot headed boy from another time.

"Shut it." she remarked again making Asia roll her eyes and smile.

"Hello ladies," the boy with handsome good looks walked over to them. "I'm Sodapop, Sodapop Curtis. Says so on my birth Certificate." he offered his hand to shake. Tyler and Asia both shook his hand with a small shy smile.

"I'm Steve." the cocky one waved his hand at them. Asia sensed a disliking vibe about him but gave a small wave to him. Slowly and one by one, everyone introduced themselves around the room, including Darry who was in the kithen cooking what they had learned was a chocolate cake.

"Where'd you pick them up, Two bit?" Steve asked smirking a little. Tyler sent Steve a nasty glare quickly before smiling warmly at Two bit. She had learned he was the wisecracker of them all, the one who could actually tell a real joke and be a smartass. Like her. Ha.

"I found them at The Dingo. This girl can kick soc ass." he said grinning like a chesire cat. The boys raised their eyebrows in wonder.

"Oh really? What happened?" Soda asked now curious. His brown eyes glimmered with a curious expression like a little child.

"She told a soc off reaaaal good. It was pretty tuff." Two bit said grinning. Tyler only lightly blushed and Asia stood partially behind her. Dallas chuckled and Tyler looked over at him.

"What're you laughing at?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing shortie." he said with a smirk. Tyler narrowed her eyebrows and stood up to Dallas.

"I'm not a shortie. I'm four foot eleven and sure as hell proud of it." she stated with proudness in her voice. Asia slipped her way over to Johnny and Ponyboy, who seemed like nice boys and sat down next to Johnny, who was a bit timid, but it was okay. So was she. They'd be great friends.

"Hey watch it Dallas. She might be able to kick your ass." Two bit said, taking a sip of what looked like beer. Dallas shot a look at Two bit before looking back down at Tyler.

"That depends. At what?" he said before shooting a wink/smirk down at her. Tyler sent him a disgusted look and joined Asia on the couch, squishing her and the boys on the couch. Dallas only snickered, knowing he'd find a way to get her to himself. Tyler continued to glare at Dallas.

"You just fucking wait Winston." she said boldly before turning to the two timid boys beside her, who looked shocked she had even stood up to him. In the background Soda, Steve and Two bit were laughing hysterically, knowing for the first time a girl gave Dally attitude and Dallas had nothing to say back. The only thing Dallas could do was storm out of the house and light a cigarette on his way out.

"Ass." Tyler muttered as he walked out making Two bit cracked up.

"Damn girl. You know how to get underneath his skin." he said taking another sip of beer. Tyler chuckled before responding,

"I dont like hot headed guys and guys who try to just get into your pants." she said. Two bit nodded.

"I gotcha, I gotcha." he said before taking his place on the floor and watching the TV. The aroma of chocolate cake traveled out into the living room, making Tyler and Asia look at each other. The girls smiled widely.

"Chocolate Cake." the two said in unison. Ponyboy and Johnny looked at them both.

"Yeah it's my brother's famous chocolate cake. You guys want some? I can get you guys some, if you want." he offered shyly. Asia smiled shyly and nodded lightly.

"Sure. I'll come with to help or whatever." she said, feeling awkwardish, but laughed it off. Pony only chuckled and led her into the kitchen, leaving Johnny and Tyler on the couch to have small talk.

"Y'all really from Florida?" Ponyboy asked Asia as they walked into the kitchen and got out a couple of plates. Asia nodded.

"Yeah. Dont move there. It's really humid and boring." she said laughing lightly. Pony chuckled.

"I dont think I plan to." he replied cutting a couple slices and putting them on the plates.

"Here you go." Asia smiled slightly and brought the plates out to the dining room. She handed one to Tyler. "Here you go." she said and Tyler took it. "Thanks." she said taking a bite. It was some damn good cake. After finishing what was really good chocolate cake, the boys suggested an idea.

"How about we go to the drive in movies tonight? I'm free off work and it'll be nice to show these lovely ladies around." Sodapop suggested, smiling his flashy white teeth. Asia blushed a little when he directed his smile towards her and looked down at the floor.

"Great idea!" Two bit dropped in. "Drive in at 8?" he said. Everyone agreed. "Meanwhile, Ponyboy, you and Johnnycakes go show the ladies around town. Y'all got a couple hours. If time runs out, go to the movies. Ya hear?" Ponyboy nodded and quickly grabbed his shoes on with Johnny already out the door. Tyler and Asia exchanged glances before finally following the two boys out the door.


	3. Let's not make a Scene

The girls had been traveling around with Ponyboy and Johnny for an hour or so. They had passed The Dingo and some other places that they wanted to visit later in the sometime future. Tyler was talking with Ponyboy while Asia made small talk with Johnny.

"Was it nice in Florida?" Johnny asked quietly. Asia chuckled before answering his question.

"It was very humid. Kinda boring. I dont know..here seems kinda nice." Asia smiled sweetly at the young boy. He didn't look his age which he had found out he was sixteen. She had also found out about his nasty past and about his parents, which beat him senseless. Asia already knew about all of it, but she had to pretend to be dumb and not know. It was hard, but it was a good way of acting.

"Hey, you guys know any good clothing stores around?" Tyler asked. Asia looked over at her. It then dawned on Asia they needed clothes for them to actually _fit_ in. Otherwise they'd get nothing but stares.

"Yeah follow us." Ponyboy said, leading them downtown to the nearest and cheapest clothing store. A few minutes later they were standing in front of the Salvation Army. Going inside the boys start heading towards the women's section. Asia and Tyler exchanged glances, knowing there was no way in hell they were going to be wearing a dress or skirts.

"Um...guys," Tyler started to explain to them, "We are not wearing skirts or dresses."

Johnny and Ponyboy stared at the girls confused, "What do you want to wear then," Ponyboy asked.

"Show us the guy's section of the store," Asia said looking around, spotting jeans and shirts, and linked arms with Tyler. After browsing around for a bit, the girls went to the dressing rooms and tried on the clothes they picked out.

"Are you gals almost done in there," Ponyboy called to them, "We have to be at the drive in here soon."

"Yeah, we are almost done. Hold your damn horses," Tyler scoffed. Unlocked the door, the girls stepped out in their new attire. Asia was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, tight blue jeans and black and white converses. While Tyler was wearing a light purple t-shirt, a black leather jacket, tight black jeans, and combat boots. Ponyboy and Johnny just stared at them.

"Are you guys just going to stare or are we going to go to the drive in," Tyler said smirking.

"R-right." Pony stuttered before leading himself, Johnny and the two girls out of the store. It was getting dark and the movies were soon to start.

**Later at the movies...**

Asia and Tyler arrived a little late at the movies with the boys, but that was okay. Luckily everyone had saved spots for them. They heard a cat whistling when they walked over to the spots reserved for them.

"Lookin good girls. Do some shopping today?" Soda asked sweetly. Asia nodded.

"Yes...cause our clothes seemed to have not fit well with society." Soda only looked at her funny but shrugged the comment off. She then grunted lightly feeling Tyler's elbow nudge her in the ribs.

"Ouch..what was that for?" she hissed.

"We're trying to keep it a secreeet? Remembeeeer?" Asia only rolled her eyes but remembered. The girls took their seats; Asia next to Two bit and Tyler next to Asia. The movie was a typical beach movie and Asia didn't understand a lick of it. She then jumped a little feeling an arm casually stretch around her, but relaxed seeing it was Two-bit's. A small blush crossed her face but she only smiled, not minding it.

"Hey darlin," Dallas said, taking a seat besides Tyler taking the only empty seat available. Tyler rolled her eyes inside her head. Of all the people in the whole wide world it had to be Dally sitting beside her. Why couldn't it be like, Steve or Sodapop or even Johnny. Even if he was quiet he wasn't annoying. He was just a sweet, innocent little kid. Tyler only ignored Dallas and focused her eyes on the movie.

"So I gotta question for you two," Tyler sighed and snapped her head toward him.

"What?" she said irritated.

"How old are you and little shy one over there?" he asked, noticing Two-bit flirt with her.

"I'm 21 and Asia's 19." Dallas nodded.

"Don't look it."

"Look, if you got a problem, take it somewhere else Winston." Dallas chuckled while lighting up a weed.

"Fiery one aint you." he took a puff of his cigarette. Tyler wrinkled her nose hating the stench of the smoke.

"Yes I am but too fiery for you piece of trash." Dallas only ignored her comment and looked over her body and then at her ears. He noticed the seven peircings that went up her ears.

"What's with all the piercings? You some kind of...freak or somethin'?" he asked. Tyler turned her body with narrowed eyes. In the background Asia heard the spat between Tyler and Dallas happening. She was carefully watching, knowing Tyler could lose her temper any second and probably deck Dallas in the face. Heck even Two-bit was even watching with her.

"So, your friend have some type of temper thing or bipolar?" Asia shook her head furiously.

"No. She just doesn't take insults lightly...and neither do I." she said chuckling watching the two of them bicker.

"You better watch it Winston, or you'll find peircings where you don't want to be peirced." she said icily, making Dally's eyes widen a little. Two bit and Asia couldn't help but let out a laugh making Dallas narrow his eyes at them.

"Shut up." he said before storming off in the direction of the parking lot, and Tyler standing up to go to the concession stand. Asia turned her head seeing Tyler run off, debating to go after her, but Two-bit placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She just needs to cool off. Don't worry about it." Asia only frowned, sensing something not good.

At the concession stand, Tyler was grabbing a coke and some popcorn when she sensed someone behind. Thinking it was Asia coming to check on her, she started to grab another popcorn.

"Asia, I'm alright..." She started to say turning around, but the popcorn and coke was smacked out of her hands. The socs from the diner were standing infront of her, the stench of alcohol was all over them.

"Well, well, well...look who we have here. The bitch from earlier," The socs leader sneered.

"Look, I'm in no mood to fucking fight with you all," Tyler said trying to go around them. Before she could get away from them, one of the socs grabbed her arms roughly, which would leave a bruise.

"Get your fucking hands off of me," she snapped elbowing the one holding her in the ribs so hard that his grip loosened. The soc grunted and held his ribs, and Tyler made a run for it, leaving him and his friends in the dust.

Asia looked up to see Tyler quickly sit next to her. She looked paleish and her wrist looked like it was starting to form a bruise.

"What happened to you?" she asked. But Tyler didn't have time to answer for the socs started "walking" their way down the isle to them. Tyler narrowed her eyes, ready to take them on. She wasn't afraid. Hell she could take on all three if she dared tried, though Asia would call her an idiot for that. And the last time she was called an idiot was when she tried to fly off a roof and use a walmart bag as a parachute.

"Let's just get out-" but Tyler's sentence was stopped when the soc's were hovering near above them. By now the boy's (Two bit, Soda, Steve, Johnny and Pony) gained their attention to the drunk socs who had roamed their way over.

"What do you want soc?" Two bit glared, holding his hand to his side where his switch was. His arm instinctively went around Asia, trying to at least protect her. The leader laughed which caused someone from the crowd to yell at him to shut up and sit down.

"We're not finished with her," he slurred somewhat, pointing at Tyler.

"Oh shit," tyler muttered and Asia rolled her eyes, face palming herself. She'd rather be anywhere but here. Two bit, Steve and Soda stood up and looked them in the eye.

"Well you aint gonna touch her freak. Now skidattle on outta here." Two bit said, "Back to your sochy car you go. Go on now," he said, Soda and Steve backing him up. The socs stood for a moment debating, but their debate was never thought out because with a quick flash a fist collided into the leader's face, knocking him down onto the ground.

"That's what you get for putting your fucking hands on me. Asshole." Tyler growled shaking her hand a little from the impact of her fist. "God that mother fucker's face hurt." she turned to Asia and jerked her up from her seat.

"C'mon lets get out of here."


	4. Not so normal

Tyler dragged Asia out of the movies, her hand tucked deep in her sleeve. Her hand felt swollen and bruised, no doubt it was. Asia felt confused at what had just happened and despite the fact they had no idea where they were walking to. She was partially worried what if the same socs came after them again especially they were walking alone in the dark with no one to protect them. Damn she watched too many scary movies and crime shows.

"What happened back there? Are you alright?" Asia asked breaking the tension between them. It was unbearable at this point. Tyler frowned a little but slowed and turned to her best friend and smiled reasurringly.

"Everything's alright. I'm fine." Asia didn't believe it for a second.

"You're lying to me. I know when you are. Now, second question. Where are we going? We have no place to stay, no money or shall I say not enough for a motel and well, the obvious." the conversation would've furthered if Sodapop hadn't jumped up behind them.

"No place to stay?" the girls jumped and Tyler gave Soda a playful glare. He wasn't one to really get mad it, after all, his movie star looks made you just want to smile.

"You ladies can stay with Darry, Ponyboy and I. If Darry dont mind, that is." he said squeezing in between them both and wrapping his arms around them playfully. The other boys minus Dally slowly caught up, catching up on the conversation. Two bit rushed up to Asia's side examining her hoping she was okay.

"You alright?" he asked. Asia blushed and Tyler shot her a sideways look and smirk.

"Shut up," Asia muttered before smiling at Two bit shyly.

"I'm alright. Thank you." Two-bit grinned before going off to mess around with Steve and Sodapop. Ponyboy and Johnny walked up besides the girls. Pony looked over at Tyler.

"What was all that mess back there? Were they botherin' you?" he asked with a worried expression.

"don't worry about it." Tyler said with a small smile. Asia only shrugged at the boys before making small talk with the boys. Tyler sighed as they made their way back home. Deep down she was seething at how Dallas spoke to her tonight. Calling her some sort of freak. She'd get back at him for that comment. The pain in her fist didn't help none either. All she wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep.

**Curtis House**

Asia and Tyler sat on the couch watching some TV quietly. The only noises in the house were Soda and Ponyboy talking in the kitchen and Darry cooking dinner. They had been allowed to stay for a few days so it wasn't such a bother.

"How's your hand feeling?" Asia pushed on with the question. It had been the fourth time she had asked since they had gotten home and Tyler kept telling her she was fine. It was all lies. She only narrowed her eyes and took grip of her wrist, which made Tyler yowl in pain. The talking in the kitchen subsided, making Tyler's eyes widen.

"Tell me." Asia demanded and Tyler struggled without trying to let out a cry of pain.

"I said .fine." she gritted between her teeth. Asia narrowed her eyes and ripped her arm out of her pocket, seeing the bruise on her hand.

"Darry!" Asia called out, making all three boys rush into the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Soda asked, a worried expression crossing his face.

"Everything's fine. I need ice. Do you have ice?" Asia asked looking at the three boys. Darry nodded and got a washcloth filled with icecubes. He handed it to her.

"That's one nasty looking bruise. Was that from them socs?" Soda asked looking up at Tyler. Tyler only nodded before putting the icepack on her hand. She had really wanted to kill Asia but at the same time thank her for the relief of her pain. Tyler laid back on the couch and groaned. After a bit of resting, Asia offered her hand out,

"C'mon we gotta brush our teeth and get ready for bed." Tyler only grumbled and took her hand, getting lifted up off the couch. They both went into the bathroom and started brushing their teeth together. They heard someone pass by but stop to stare at them oddly. It was Ponyboy.

"Hey Ponyboy." Asia said through a mouthful of toothpaste. Tyler only smiled while brushing her teeth.

"Uhh hi?" he responded sounding utterly confused. The girls laughed.

"If you're wondering we always brush our teeth together. It's normal." Tyler said spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth, Asia following afterwards. Pony only slowly walked away confusion still left on his face. Asia watched him walk into his room and shut the door. She then laughed.

"Poor boy. So confused."

"He thinks we're weird is what it is." the girls laughed before going out to the living room where Darry had kindly laid out some bedding for them. They both laid down, talked for a while before falling asleep.


	5. A day with the Guys

**Asia's POV**

I was asleep, curled up my back facing Tyler. Yesterday had been havoc due to the two fights Tyler got into. So far though here everything was okay. I had dreamt of being at home, asleep in my bed, cuddling with my panda bear. And Tyler and I playing with Midnight. Everything being normal.

My dreams faded quickly when someone kicked me awake , making me jump. I looked up and around to see Ponyboy and Two bit wrestling. And by the looks of it they had almost knocked a lamp over, too. Darry was gonna be pisssseed.

"What the-" I groaned groggily, getting or more of stumbling up from the blankets.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Two-bit cooed. I only groaned and ran a hand through my hair going to the bathroom, which was locked. I banged on the door not caring who was in there.

"Hey hurry up." I grumbled. Two-bit laughed at me.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed princess? And by the way, bed head looks kinda cute on you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shut up. And no, I didnt, but being kicked awake from a nice dream isn't what I had in mind." I retorted. Eventually the door opened with Sodapop only standing in a towel. My cheeks flushed and I looked away awkwardly.

"Sorry Asia." he said chuckling. "Bathroom's all yours now." he said quickly going to his room to change for work. I nodded before going in, locking the door and turning on the shower. It took me a while, but I figured it out. Stupid 60's showers. After relaxing for 20 minutes of bathing in water, not to mention hearing Two-bit bang on the door sometimes as a prank, I finally stepped out and got dressed and combed my hair.

"What the hell Two-bit? I was _showering._ Ever heard of one?" Two bit roared in laughter.

"Sure I have sweetie. It's just fun picking on ya." I rolled my eyes and went off into the kitchen where Ponyboy was cooking breakfast. I was hungry. Going off into the kitchen I started quietly singing, "The Vacation" song. Pony looked over at me.

"What song you singing?" he asked putting some eggs on a plate for me. By now Darry's truck had pulled away, him and Sodapop leaving for work.

"Umm...it's a song I made up. You hum it when you're feeling down I guess." I quickly improvised. Pony nodded with a small smile. After eating a good breakfast Pony and I went out to the living room.

"How about we walk around today or something?" I suggested. I honestly didn't want to sit around the house and do nothing all day. That's what I did all the time at my house when we well, weren't in this time period. Two bit smiled and jumped up in agreement.

"Alright. Let's go find Johnnycakes so he can tag along. He dont need to be missing out on all the fun." I chuckled and soon enough we were out the door.

**Tyler's Pov**

I woke up groggily and alone, with none other than Dallas staring at my. I mean just staring...Creepy! I groaned and sat up slowly glaring at him, it didn't help that my hand was still throbbing. It was mostly why I couldn't sleep very well...it hurt like a bitch. Looking around I didn't see Asia anywhere. Where the hell was she?!

"Where's Asia?" I ask rubbing my bruised hand.

"Don't know. Came here looking for Two-bit and only found you," he said smirking, "You know you talk in your sleep."

"I do not," I snorted standing up making my way to the bathroom., "Do you know that its creepy to stare at someone while they sleep."

In the bathroom I took a quick shower, changed into my clothes from the previous day, and brushed my hair and teeth. Walking back in the livingroom, Dally was still sitting on the couch looking smug as ever. Doesn't he ever leave?

"Don't you wanna know what you were saying in your sleep," he said cocky as I sat down next to him.

"And what did I say," I muttered, already annoyed, slipping on my combat boots.

"Oh Dally...Oh yes Dally," he said acting like a girl, batting his eyelashes.

I fumed, "I did not! Ass..."

He just chuckled then looked down at my hand, "What happened to your hand and wrists?"

I quickly grabbed my jacket and shrugged it on, "Nothing..Just got into a fight with those socs from the diner."

Dallas gently tooked my hand and started examining it, "Those fucking pricks...It's one thing hit a guy, but to grab a girl, that's something totally different."

I snatched my hand back, "Really I'm fine...it's nothing." Getting up, I headed outside.

"Where you goin," Dally asked following me out.

"I'm going to go find Asia," I say, "You can come if you want to."

**Asia's POV**

It'd been an hour or so since we were walking around town. We'd picked up Johnny along the way and now the four of us were walking. We decided to go visit Sodapop and Steve at the DX since it would be nice to see them at work. I guess I dont know. I trailed slowly behind the three boys and Two bit teased me,

"C'mon slowpoke. The earth may stop spinning at your pace."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged before running past Two-bit and into the DX station. I heard his laughter behind me, followed by Johnny and Ponyboy walking behind him.

"And I thought I could run track." Pony said with a smile on his face. I chuckled.

"Yeaaah. I aint running track worth my life." Ponyboy only chuckled. Two-bit bent over the counter as he kept ringing the service bell up front.

"SODA! STEVIE!" finally an annoyed voice rushed to the front.

"Yeah yeah what do ya-" Steve stopped, seeing it was only us. I waved a little but hid a bit behind Ponyboy.

"Oh hey guys. What's up? We're kinda busy." Steve said trying to give us the hint that he couldn't talk at that exact moment. Two-bit only laughed and brought Steve in a headlock, making him yelp out for help. Soda rushed out to the front and laughed.

"Hey Pone, Johnnycakes and Two bit." he nodded at me. "Hi Asia. What brings y'all here?"

"We're here to bother you as always." Two bit wise cracked making Soda roll his eyes and Steve try to get out of Two-bit's headlock.

'Hollar uncle!" he shouted.

"Aww c'mon man!" Steve said. I could only laugh at the scene playing before me.

"Just do it Steve. Or your gonna be there all day." Steve groaned and shouted uncle before his neck finally being released.

"Such an ass Two-bit." Two bit laughed and smacked his buddy on the shoulder.

"Yeah but you love me." he said grinning. Two bit then turned to me and Ponyboy.

"You two wait outside. Me and Johnny here are gonna browse and get some stuff. We'll be right out. Pone you better watch out for her, ya hear? or I'll skin you alive." Ponyboy nodded. I could feel a warm blush flooding my face as we left the DX, and to make things worse the teases from Sodapop and Steve being directed toward Two-bit. We walked the corner of the building and leaned against it, Pony taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"So you like Two-bit?" he bluntly asked. My mind froze and I looked at him.

"What? Nooo." I said trying to hide all sarcasm possible in my voice. Pony chuckled.

"Dont lie to me. I know I may only barely know you, but I know Two-bit. He likes you, like the way Dallas has a thing for your friend, Tyler." I could only answer him in silence. Ponyboy was right. He barely knew me but he knew about my feelings for Two-bit.

"Damn you." I whispered and he laughed, hearing what I had said. He playfully pushed me.

"Aww it's cute. You two would be good for each other. Besides, it'd be different than Two-bit having a blonde." I looked at Ponyboy.

"Thanks Pony." I said. He chuckled and took a puff on his cigarette.

"No problem." I playfully rolled my eyes and we leaned against the wall for a while, making small talk when a blue convertable pulled its way onto the side of the building. I frowned and so did Pony.

"Do we run?" I whispered.

"Just stay cool." he said putting out his cigarette. The socs climbed out of the car...one..two...three..four. Shit. There were four of them and only two of us. Damn, damn,damn,damn. I noticed though that one had a black eye and bruised nose. It was the soc that Tyler beat the shit out of. He recognized me.

"Ponyboy we need to get out of here," I whispered lowly but it was already too late. The socs approached us and the leader stepped forward. They looked pissed.

"Are you the little shy one that tags along with that bitch we took a fight with the other night ago?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want? And she's not a bitch for your information. She can kick all of your asses in a heartbeat. Probably even with her eyes closed." I snarled. Ponyboy gave me a look that told me to shut up, but I ignored it. The soc chuckled stepped closer, making me and Pony step back. But there was no where else to step back. Because we were already up against the wall.

"Where are you gonna go now little girl?" I fumed.

"Who you calling little asshole?" I spat before elbowing him in the chest and then kneeing him in the spot where it dont shine. He bent down in pain for the second time but he managed to croak out to his friends,

"Get them!" Shit! Pony had already started running and I made a break for it, feeling one almost grab my shirt and pull me back. Hell no that wasn't happening. I dashed into the parking lot losing sign of Ponyboy. Damn him. I heard a car screech and saw the socs in their car driving their way to me, and getting out of the car. But by then Two-bit, Pony, Steve, Soda and Johnny were making their way out to the parking lot.

"Leave 'er alone!" Two-bit yelled, standing in front of me. Soda and Steve pulled me back and pushed me to Johnny and Ponyboy. Eventually the socs took off and left after some...threatening words were made and promised. Two bit turned to me and Ponyboy.

"Pony I told you to keep an eye on her!" I stepped in between him and Pony.

"It's not his fault Two-bit. I provoked them..." I said shyly. Two bit looked at me and ruffled my hair.

"Good lord girl. That's one thing you aint supposed to do." I chuckled and we left the DX station.

**Tyler's POV**

After walking around for a bit, Dallas and I stop at the The Dingo to get some lunch since I forgot to eat breakfast. I was worried about Asia, hoping she was alright. At the same time I wanted to kill her for leaving. Dallas sensed my uneasiness.

"C'mon, stop worrying so much. You're like a mother hen," he said sitting beside me.

My eyes narrowed, "I'm not a mother hen, she's my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to her." Dally just nodded. Soon a waitress came over.

"What can I get for you two day," she ask flashing a flirtatious smile towards Dally.

Smiling back he ordered for both of us,"We'll take two cheesburgers and two cokes."

The scribbled the order down and walked away. Dallas just gwawked watching her walk away. I just rolled my eyes and moved further away from him. He noticed the distance between us grow.

"Why you all the way over there," He gently grabbed my am and pulled me towards him.

"I don't want to get in the way of your flirting," I sneered jerking my arm back.

I looked out the window thinking of where Asa could be. Why didn't she wake me up? I didn't realize how hungry I was until the food came and the smell was intoxicating. I dug into my cheesburger and fries. We ate in silence, or it was more that I was focused on my food.

"Look, if you're so worried we'll head to the DX after we eat and see if Soda or Steve has seen her," Dally said breaking the silence.

I swallowed some of my cheeseburger, "Thank you Dally."

He just smirked, "Your welcome Tyler."

After eating and Dallas paying the bill, we walk over to the DX., where Soda and Steve were going on their break. Seeing us, they waved us over. Sodapop had a worried look on his face. My stomach did a little flip.

"What's wrong Soda," I asked causiously.

"You just missed Asia, Two-bit, Ponyboy, and Johnnycakes," Steve started, "The socs from last night showed up and started messing with Asia. She provoked them and they almost got her. Ponyboy said that she did manage to kick the leader where the sun don't shine."

I couldn't breathe, I was right to be worried about her. What the fuck was she thinking?!

"How many were there," Dally asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Four," Sodapop answered.

My head snapped up, "Where were the heading?"

"Back to the house."

I turned on my heel, storming off in the direction of the Curtis' house with Dally at my side.

Asia, Ponyboy and Johnny had made their places on the couch while Two bit had settled his spot on the floor watching a late episode of mickey. Asia could still recall earlier the socs that tried to jump her and Ponyboy. She hated snobby kids like that. They needed a life. Suddenly the door burst open, a seething Tyler in the doorway, and Dallas standing behind her.

Shit.

Asia suddenly scrambled up from the couch and ran into the kitchen where Sodapop was cooking, Tyler chasing after.

"Hey watch it girls." he said but was only ignored by screams of fear and anger.

"Get back here now!" Tyler yelled at Asia who was still running and even jumping over furniture to make her escape from Tyler. Her face looked a little red from running, but her eyes were narrowed a bit and she was ready to take her down. Asia then bolted for the front door, pushing it open and Tyler right on her trail. The boys followed them slowly outside, either lingering on the porch or watching from inside.

"Gotcha!" Tyler said, tackling Asia hard to the ground and both of them rolling across the grass.

"Lemme go!" Asia wailed trying to get out of Tyler's grip but Tyler gripped onto her with her 'claws' and almost had Asia in a chokehold.

"You fought against Socs. What's wrong with you? Especially provoking them. Your so little and fragile and ugh!" Tyler scolded. "I've been worried fucking sick that you could've been dead or something. Jesus Christ." Asia wriggled her way out of Tyler's grip and fixed up her shirt.

"Tyler, calm the fuggle down. I was safe with Two bit, Ponyboy and Johnny. And i dont have a scratch on me. Gosh." Asia huffed a little before turning to go inside leaving only Tyler and Dally remaining out onto the porch. Tyler snapped her eyes at Dally.

"What?" she snarled at him. He only lit up a cigarette and put his lighter away in his pocket.

"Oh nothing. Didn't know you had it in ya." Tyler furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"What're you talkin about?"

"You can fight. Maybe our next rumble you should be a participant." he said smirking before strutting past her, opening and closing the gate and walking away.


	6. Is that who I think it is?

Tyler rolled her eyes at what Dally said to her. She didn't need to be in no rumble. She could be even if she was a girl, but she chose not to be. It was better to keep things at Peace then to have chaos all over the place and blood everywhere. Neeghhh. She walked up the porch steps and inside the house, taking her place next to Asia.

"Everything alright?" Asia asked her. Tyler nodded.

"Everything's fine." she responded to her question. Moments passed before Asia continued,

"Those socs, they gave me a warning." Tyler turned her head quickly to Asia. When it came to stuff like that it was never good.

"What'd they say?" she asked keeping her voice low. Asia seemed to fidget a little before spitting out,

"They said...they said that bitch needs to watch her back cause she has something coming to her. Tyler please be careful. Your temper is getting you into bad places." Asia frowned a crease forming in her forehead. Tyler wrapped an arm around Asia's shoulder.

"Dont you worry. I can kick their asses. They can't get to me." Asia only frowned but she nodded. She didn't want to start an argument with Tyler. That night they fell asleep, Asia feeling uneasy and Tyler on edge.

**The Next Day**

The next day Two-bit, Tyler and Asia were walking around town. Two-bit's arm was wrapped around Asia's shoulders and Tyler kept sending Asia glances that said "You got a new booyyfrieennd". Asia rolled her eyes but would laugh at Two-bit's jokes, and blush at his compliments.

"You look pretty in that outfit darlin'." he complimented ruffling her hair, making Asia whine.

"My haaaaiiir." she whined and laughed. Two-bit grinned and the trio kept walking down the street. As the two kept walking, Tyler kept looking around, observing the area they were in. In case of lookout for those stupid socs. But something caught her eye. Or someone. He had long hair, baggy tee shirt and baggy pants. And he looked pale. It looked like-

"Jeremy?" Tyler said outloud squinting her eyes trying to see closer from across the street. Tyler took a step closer, knowing for sure it was Jeremy, but a hand pulled her collar back, saving her from an oncoming car.

"Woah girl. What are you tryin' to do, walk out into traffic?" Two-bit said with a smirk like smile before turning around and wrapping his arm back around Asia. Tyler turned her head back but saw that 'Jeremy' wasn't there. Was she going crazy? Was she imagining things? What the fuck was going on? She skipped up to Asia's side and whispered,

"Asia I saw Jeremy!" Asia swerved her head to Tyler and gave her a crazy look.

"What are you talking about? Jeremy isn't here. We're in the sixties." she said. Tyler shook her head and adjusted her glasses.

"No I sware-"

"tyler it's okay. I'm sure it was just someone who looked like Jeremy or something. C'mon we're all headed to the Dairy Queen. Maybe it'll take your mind off things." she said, making Tyler huff and follow behind her best friend.

**Dairy Queen**

Arriving at Dairy Queen, Asia, Tyler and Two-bit took their seat at a corner booth. The waiter took their order; Two-bit ordered a chocolate sundae, Asia ordered a vanilla cone and Tyler ordered a caramel sundae. After about eight minutes their orders arrived and they were all eating. Asia looked over at Tyler who was zoning over her sundae.

"You okay?" Asia asked snapping Tyler out of her trance.

"Hmm...Oh yeah, I'm fine," Tyler replied.

"Still thinking you saw Jeremy?" Asia said nudging Tyler gently. Tyler looked over at her and only nodded.

"I swear it was him."

Before Asia could reply, Two-bit got up, "I'll be right back ladies," he said walking off to a blonde broad. You could tell that he was flirting with her. Ass! Asia looked down quickly and continued to eat her cone. Tyler saw that her friend was upset, so she wrapped her arm around Asia's shoulders, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about Two-bit, hun," Tyler said to her best friend, "He's a guy. He's going to flirt with anything that has breasts."

That made Asia chuckle softly, "It still sucks though. I'm sitting here thinking he likes me and then he goes off and flirts with some blonde bimbo."

"Want me to kick his ass for you?" Tyler asked seriously, hating seeing her _sister _hurt.

"No, don't do that. You're hand is still healing, remember."

"Then, let's do this, we'll tell Two-bit that we want to go explore a little bit on our own. We'll have a girl's night, just the two us," Tyler suggested.

Asia nodded in agreement. A few minutes later they were telling Two-bit their plans for the rest of the night. Two-bit hesitatly agreed to let them go. He gave them a few bucks for the drive-in. After that, they were heading their seperate ways.

**Later that day**

The girls explored town throughout the day. They got the occassional stare from a group of greaser boys or whistle from soc boys from their cars, but other than that, their day was going great so far. They hadn't gotten into any rumbles, fights or spats. And they hadn't run into anyone else of the gang. But that was the least of their worries.

It was almost sunset and they ended up at the nearby park by Ponyboy's house. Both of them were swinging on the swings, talking and having a good time.

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?" Asia asked as she lazily swung on her swing, dragging her feet across the rocks. Tyler shrugged but she wondered the same thing.

"I'm not sure. We might, maybe we wont. I dont know." Asia only frowned and looked up at the sunset which was starting to get darker and darker. They should've been heading home by now because the boys will wonder where they'd be at this hour. Maybe they wouldn't. Too many things ran through Asia's mind at once.

"Daaaddddy noooo!" Asia said, giggling afterwards. Tyler burst out into giggles as they started to swing.

"Let's see who can swing the highest. On your mark, get set, go!" the two girls swung and swung until both of them were high in the air at the same level.

"That's not really fair. We're both the same level in the air." Asia said sticking her tongue out at Tyler. Tyler laughed.

"Then it's a tie." she said continuing to swing. By now the stars were out and it had gotten a little chilly outside, but not that it mattered to them. They were having the time of their lives. Asia smiled and she silently counted to three before jumping off the swing and landing hard on the ground with a _thud._

"Ouch." she said carefully walking in baby steps. Tyler shook her head at her before slowing her swing down and getting off the swing.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. just never jump off a swing that high." Tyler rolled her eyes.

"Well duh." she said and they both laughed. Tyler linked arms with her bestie and said to her with a bright smile.

"C'mon let's go home before the guys go out on a man hunt to look for us or something." the girls yet again shared another laugh and they went back to Pony's house, singing songs such as: "Follow the Yellow Brick Road", "You're falling for a Douchebag" and much more.


	7. Two weeks later

Tyler rolled her eyes at what Dally said to her. She didn't need to be in no rumble. She could be even if she was a girl, but she chose not to be. It was better to keep things at Peace then to have chaos all over the place and blood everywhere. Neeghhh. She walked up the porch steps and inside the house, taking her place next to Asia.

"Everything alright?" Asia asked her. Tyler nodded.

"Everything's fine." she responded to her question. Moments passed before Asia continued,

"Those socs, they gave me a warning." Tyler turned her head quickly to Asia. When it came to stuff like that it was never good.

"What'd they say?" she asked keeping her voice low. Asia seemed to fidget a little before spitting out,

"They said...they said that bitch needs to watch her back cause she has something coming to her. Tyler please be careful. Your temper is getting you into bad places." Asia frowned a crease forming in her forehead. Tyler wrapped an arm around Asia's shoulder.

"Dont you worry. I can kick their asses. They can't get to me." Asia only frowned but she nodded. She didn't want to start an argument with Tyler. That night they fell asleep, Asia feeling uneasy and Tyler on edge.

**The Next Day**

The next day Two-bit, Tyler and Asia were walking around town. Two-bit's arm was wrapped around Asia's shoulders and Tyler kept sending Asia glances that said "You got a new booyyfrieennd". Asia rolled her eyes but would laugh at Two-bit's jokes, and blush at his compliments.

"You look pretty in that outfit darlin'." he complimented ruffling her hair, making Asia whine.

"My haaaaiiir." she whined and laughed. Two-bit grinned and the trio kept walking down the street. As the two kept walking, Tyler kept looking around, observing the area they were in. In case of lookout for those stupid socs. But something caught her eye. Or someone. He had long hair, baggy tee shirt and baggy pants. And he looked pale. It looked like-

"Jeremy?" Tyler said outloud squinting her eyes trying to see closer from across the street. Tyler took a step closer, knowing for sure it was Jeremy, but a hand pulled her collar back, saving her from an oncoming car.

"Woah girl. What are you tryin' to do, walk out into traffic?" Two-bit said with a smirk like smile before turning around and wrapping his arm back around Asia. Tyler turned her head back but saw that 'Jeremy' wasn't there. Was she going crazy? Was she imagining things? What the fuck was going on? She skipped up to Asia's side and whispered,

"Asia I saw Jeremy!" Asia swerved her head to Tyler and gave her a crazy look.

"What are you talking about? Jeremy isn't here. We're in the sixties." she said. Tyler shook her head and adjusted her glasses.

"No I sware-"

"tyler it's okay. I'm sure it was just someone who looked like Jeremy or something. C'mon we're all headed to the Dairy Queen. Maybe it'll take your mind off things." she said, making Tyler huff and follow behind her best friend.

**Dairy Queen**

Arriving at Dairy Queen, Asia, Tyler and Two-bit took their seat at a corner booth. The waiter took their order; Two-bit ordered a chocolate sundae, Asia ordered a vanilla cone and Tyler ordered a caramel sundae. After about eight minutes their orders arrived and they were all eating. Asia looked over at Tyler who was zoning over her sundae.

"You okay?" Asia asked snapping Tyler out of her trance.

"Hmm...Oh yeah, I'm fine," Tyler replied.

"Still thinking you saw Jeremy?" Asia said nudging Tyler gently. Tyler looked over at her and only nodded.

"I swear it was him."

Before Asia could reply, Two-bit got up, "I'll be right back ladies," he said walking off to a blonde broad. You could tell that he was flirting with her. Ass! Asia looked down quickly and continued to eat her cone. Tyler saw that her friend was upset, so she wrapped her arm around Asia's shoulders, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about Two-bit, hun," Tyler said to her best friend, "He's a guy. He's going to flirt with anything that has breasts."

That made Asia chuckle softly, "It still sucks though. I'm sitting here thinking he likes me and then he goes off and flirts with some blonde bimbo."

"Want me to kick his ass for you?" Tyler asked seriously, hating seeing her _sister _hurt.

"No, don't do that. You're hand is still healing, remember."

"Then, let's do this, we'll tell Two-bit that we want to go explore a little bit on our own. We'll have a girl's night, just the two us," Tyler suggested.

Asia nodded in agreement. A few minutes later they were telling Two-bit their plans for the rest of the night. Two-bit hesitatly agreed to let them go. He gave them a few bucks for the drive-in. After that, they were heading their seperate ways.

**Later that day**

The girls explored town throughout the day. They got the occassional stare from a group of greaser boys or whistle from soc boys from their cars, but other than that, their day was going great so far. They hadn't gotten into any rumbles, fights or spats. And they hadn't run into anyone else of the gang. But that was the least of their worries.

It was almost sunset and they ended up at the nearby park by Ponyboy's house. Both of them were swinging on the swings, talking and having a good time.

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?" Asia asked as she lazily swung on her swing, dragging her feet across the rocks. Tyler shrugged but she wondered the same thing.

"I'm not sure. We might, maybe we wont. I dont know." Asia only frowned and looked up at the sunset which was starting to get darker and darker. They should've been heading home by now because the boys will wonder where they'd be at this hour. Maybe they wouldn't. Too many things ran through Asia's mind at once.

"Daaaddddy noooo!" Asia said, giggling afterwards. Tyler burst out into giggles as they started to swing.

"Let's see who can swing the highest. On your mark, get set, go!" the two girls swung and swung until both of them were high in the air at the same level.

"That's not really fair. We're both the same level in the air." Asia said sticking her tongue out at Tyler. Tyler laughed.

"Then it's a tie." she said continuing to swing. By now the stars were out and it had gotten a little chilly outside, but not that it mattered to them. They were having the time of their lives. Asia smiled and she silently counted to three before jumping off the swing and landing hard on the ground with a _thud._

"Ouch." she said carefully walking in baby steps. Tyler shook her head at her before slowing her swing down and getting off the swing.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. just never jump off a swing that high." Tyler rolled her eyes.

"Well duh." she said and they both laughed. Tyler linked arms with her bestie and said to her with a bright smile.

"C'mon let's go home before the guys go out on a man hunt to look for us or something." the girls yet again shared another laugh and they went back to Pony's house, singing songs such as: "Follow the Yellow Brick Road", "You're falling for a Douchebag" and much more.


	8. Apologies and Screwups

**Asia's POV**

I limped out the front door and down the steps, nearly tripping. The blood on my knees had dried up by now, but they were hurting like a bitch. Fuck. I wish I had put some anti-biotic cream or something on my knees to relieve the pain. Tears stung my eyes as I limped down the sidewalk. I hoped Two-bit was happy with himself. All my feelings had been crushed along with my heart. The sun set slowly and stars started taking their place in the sky.

In the distance a bonfire was lit and smoke was twirling up into the sky. Somebody was sitting by the fire. I squinted to get a closer look to see who it was. It was none other than Johnny Cade. I slowly limped my way over and nearly scared him to death.

"Golly Asia. Nearly scared me half to death." he said moving over for me to take a seat. I carefully sat down feeling the pain in my knees explode. I did my best not to curse in front of Johnny so I bit my lip.

"Sorry Johnny. Didn't mean to." I said with a sigh. He seemed to notice something wrong, and not to mention he saw my dried up bloody knees.

"Everything alright, Asia?" he asked taking his stick and poking at the fire. I shrugged trying to ignore the burning tears that prickled in my eyes. I wiped them away with my arm. Damnit I forgot my jacket. Now I was gonna freeze and turn into a popsicle.

"Johnny can you keep a secret?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Of course." It took me a moment but I finally started talking.

"I hate Two-bit." his expression went from concern to surprise. I chuckled.

"Surprising, I Know. But...I just thought he liked me and we could be together. I guess I was wrong. Why do some guys have to be such assholes?" I said leaning against the cut out car seat he had. Johnny only shrugged.

"It's the way some people are. You dont know who they truly are until you're with them." I only gawked at Johnny which made him blush. He looked at me before looking away.

"What happened?" he asked softly. I looked down at my knees and ran my thumb across my knee, flinching.

"Socs. they tried to jump me, but luckily Two-bit saved me in time." I answered. I looked up at the stars. I was angry I had stormed out like that, said that comment to Tyler, but it was true. If she had kept her mouth shut I wouldn't have been almost smuggled by socs. I felt myself dozing after a while but Johnny shook me awake.

"Asia. You should probably go home. I dont think you wanna fall asleep out here with me." he said, a worried smile on his face. He helped me stand up and I gave him a shy hug.

"Thanks for listening Johnnycakes." I said, using his nickname. He blushed before nodding and sitting back down by his fire. I wrapped my arms around me starting to head back to Pony's house and prayed to god I wouldn't bump into Socs. It was the last thing I needed or wanted. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the footsteps catching up to me.

"Hey," the voice said making me nearly jump out of my skin. I turned my head, seeing Two-bit. I was almost happy for a moment, but then I got angry and sad.

"What do you want Two-bit?" I asked getting upset. Two-bit sensed my anger and we still kept walking.

"Look, I need to talk to you Asia."

"About what? About how you hooked up with some blonde girl at the bar but couldn't get her number or how you saw a cute one at the gas station? I dont wanna hear it Two-bit! Just go home" I spat, tears stinging my eyes and sliding down my cheeks. I shivered feeling the cold night air and blew some hair out of my face. Fuck this shit. I felt him stop me in my tracks.

"No Asia. That's not what I wanted to talk about. A matter of fact... I wanted to apologize." Two-bit said, sincerity in his voice and a small frown on his face. I swallowed and couldn't help but cry. Two-bit pulled me close to him in a hug, wrapping his arms around me. I hated him but...I still wanted to like him. I cried softly and he ran his fingers through my hair before pulling away just a few inches, looking down at me.

"Asia, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have flirted with those other girls." I only looked away feeling the anger slowly subside. He took my chin and lifted it up, making me make eye contact with him. "Please, please forgive me?"

I bit my bottom lip before saying,

"Only if you ask me out, first." Two-bit grinned.

"I can do that." I slowly smiled.

"Asia, my little kitty kat, will you be my gal?" Two-bit asked. I couldn't help but feel the anger vanish and nod gently.

"I will Two-bit." Two-bit smiled goofily and took his hand in mine, walking me home.

**Tyler's POV**

The tears were flowing down my cheeks running away from the house. Fuck! How could I have let this happen to Asia! Me and my big fucking mouth! I didn't know where I was going and at the moment I didn't really give a shit. For I care those socs could come and I wouldn't have cared or fought back. I knew I passed the DX because Sodapop and Steve saw me and waved me over.

"Hey Tyler!" Soda called out, but I just ignored him. I didn't want them to see me cry, so I ran the opposite direction.

I hate showing my emotions to anyone, except Asia. I could cry infront of her and she wouldn't jugde me. My thoughts drifted back to when I was living with my parents and they were getting their divorce. Its the reason I started getting my temper and attitude. I scoffed quietly, the fighting and screaming got unbearable...finally, I remembered, I just exploded at both of both of them. Tears rushed down my face even faster. Now my fucking temper got my sister jumped and hurt.

Still deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice that someone was walking towards me, until I bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it," a familar voice said gruffly.

I looked up and saw none other than, Dallas Winston. Shit!

"Sorry," I muttered quickly wiping away my tears.

He looked at me and asked, "You alright?"

"No." I said deciding to be honest.

Looking around, then wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he lead me across the street to Buck's. I didn't realize I had walked this far. Damn crying! Once inside, Dally took me upstairs to a empty room that had a bed and some posters on the wall.

"Sit." he said pointing to the bed.

To exhausted to argue I obeyed quietly. Dally then disappeared going back downstarirs. Is this where he stayed? What about his parents? A few minutes later he return with a case of beers. I smirked. Oh yeah I needed a drink. Offering me one he sat down next to me.

"So what happened?" He asked twisting the top off of his bottle and taking a sip.

I sighed, "Asia got jumped by those fucking socs. It was their warning to me."

Twisting the top off my beer and taking a big gulp. I grimaced. Beer in my time period was way better than this shit here.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's okay. This is my fault though, if I would've kept my mouth shut in the diner that day none of this wouldn't have happened." I said tears stinging my eyes once more. I downed my first beer and grabbed another.

"Shit happens. You don't have control on what those assholes do." Dally said leaning back against a pillow.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered crossing my legs.

He just rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his beer. We drank in silence for awhile, I knew I was already drunk by my fifth beer, but my thoughts were still on what happened to Asia. Is she okay?

"I jus hope she forgiths mee for thisth shit," I slurred leaning against Dally.

He laughed, "I'm sure she will."

He brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. I smiled at him. Maybe Dallas wasn't so bad after all. Dally smiled back at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"You have beautiful eyes," He whispered softly, his face inching closer to mine. I blushed.

"Th-thank you."

Thats when his lips collided with mine and the rest was a blurr.


	9. Why do you smell of Alcohol,Regret&Shame

**Next Day**

The Curtis Residence was quiet except the accepting sounds of Mickey on Television, and the soft talking of the boys around the table. But it didn't last long when Dallas Winston and Tyler walked through the door, making Asia wake up to the loud noise. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that her hair was in a mess, looking like almost bedhead and her clothes were _very_ disoriented. Not to mention the big grin on Dallas's face. Something was very fishy but right away the boys all knew in the house what happened and burst out laughing.

"Nice going Dallas!" Steve whistled and laughed, making Two-bit laugh. Asia sent Two-bit a glare which only made him smile but stop laughing. She stormed up to Tyler now angry and slightly bit confused,

"What the hell happened, Tyler?" she demanded. Tyler winced at her yelling, already having a hangover from the several amount of beers from the day before. It also didn't help she woke up next to Dallas that morning but not remembering what happened that night. Asia looked down at her hand and saw a class ring; Dallas Winston's class ring to be exact.

"What's going on? C'mon!" Asia said, dragging Tyler's hand and dragging her to the bathroom, shutting and locking it behind them. Asia turned to her friend.

"What the fuck happened last night?" she took a whiff and crinkled her nose. "And why do you smell of alcohol, regret and shame?" Tyler stomped her foot and wailed.

"I dont know! I dont remember what happened last night. All I remember was leaving the house upset, walking and bumping into Dallas and having a few drinks. Then its just a blur!" Asia then exploded.

"Bumping into Dallas plus having a few drinks!? Do you know the outcome of that? Gosh your such an idiot sometimes." Asia facepalmed her forehead and looked at Tyler.

"Are you _sure_ you dont remember anything at all?" Tyler shook her head.

"No I dont. All I remember is waking up naked next to him-"

"What?" Asia said her eyes widening. "Jesus Christ Tyler. Did you sleep with him. He probably has Aids or some shit." Tyler wailed.

"I'm sorry!" Asia sighed and unlocked the bathroom door, leading both of them out. She then stormed over to Dally, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, and clocked him in the jaw.

"Holy shit! Little girl got game!" Steve said in amazement.

"Shut up." Asia said sticking her tongue out at him before turning back to Dally who was now rubbing his jaw and massaging it.

"What the fuck was that for shortie?" Asia glared daggers at Dallas.

"That's for taking Tyler's innocence. Jackass." Asia spat. "I hope you liked the little mark my ring left on your jaw." Asia felt Two-bit pulling her shoulders back before a fight would break out. She saw Dally glare at her back. She knew they would not be on good terms for at least a little while. Dallas stood up and walked over to Tyler.

"Well, she's my girl now. Nothing you can do about it, shortie." he said, leaning down and giving Tyler a good kiss on the lips. Tyler made a muffled sound of surprised but kissed back. Whistles from Soda, Steve and Two-bit were made and Dallas pulled away, revealing Tyler's blushing face.

"Daaw her face look so adorable!" Soda complimented.

"Shut up." Tyler said hiding her face.

"Hey, hey,..The two people we thought would never get girls, finally got girls." Steve remarked, for only moments later making Dallas and Two bit chase after him.


	10. Damn you Winston!

It was early morning in the Curtis house and the only ones in the house were the Curtis boys, Steve, Two-bit and the girls. Sodapop and Darry were getting ready for work while Steve was patiently waiting, watching TV with Two-bit. The girls meanwhile, were sitting on the couch goofing off and being silly, occassionally Two-bit joining in their silly behavior.

But out of their silly behavior of what they said, made all the boys turn their heads, making them look at them stranger when they both choroused together,

"Daaaaddddyyy nooo!" and they burst out giggling. The house went silent except the TV quietly in the background.

"What?" Asia asked seeing their questioned faces. The boys blinked and Steve was the first one to speak up.

"Are you two like, from an Insane Asylum or somethin'?" he asked. Tension built in the air quickly as Tyler's eyes narrowed at him, shooting daggers. If looks could kill he'd be dead. The next moment was a blur for Steve found himself on the floor, holding his jaw and groaning in pain and Tyler holding her hand.

"What the hell?" steve moaned in pain.

"Watch it Randle." Tyler growled and just in time, Darry came out to break up the fight between the two. "C'mon you two," he said looking at Soda and Steve, "Let's go." he said before heading out to the truck parked out front. Soda skipped behind Darry and took shotgun while Steve followed behind slowly, still rubbing his jaw.

**Asia's POV**

Two-bit and I had gone to what was known as the "drag races". It was being held today and he wanted to race. I didn't mind it as much, but I god honestly wanted him to be damn careful. In ways I dont know how I considered this much a date, but I guess cheering him on was like a way a date? Shit I dont know, but just hanging out with him was all that mattered. I stood behind the fence watching him get in his beat up old blue truck with a couple of buddies. He looked around until he spotted me and grinned.

"Hey sweetie!' he yelled making me blush. I waved back.

"Careful Two-bit!" I shouted back and he grinned before getting in the drivers seat. He was racing against those Socs so who knows if they'd play fair or not. I wired my fingers into the fence and watched as they took off, leaving a trail of dust behind. So far it was a tie.

_C'mon Two-bit!_

I was leaning over a little far too much I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry-" I looked over and my eyes widened. I recognized the person. He was the guy from The Dingo from a few weeks ago when I had been nearly smuggled by socs. He looked like Dylan. The boy looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"It's quite alright." he said, his voice sounding low.

_Just like Dylan's._

Shit this is not happening. I shook my head and out of the blue, randomly, asked,

"I know this is random to ask, but, what's your name?" he looked at me funny but answered,

"My name's Dylan."

Fuck my life. Shit. I needed to get home and tell Tyler, but I couldn't ditch Two-bit.

"What's yours?" he continued the conversation. Wait, a soc was talking to me? I was a greaser girl here.

"Um.. I'm Asia." I stuttered nervously. He smiled.

"Nice name. That's unique." he said. "Maybe I'll catch ya' round." he said before walking away to his group of friends, who started gossipping. I finally looked up to see Two-bit walk over to me. The race was over already? Who had won? That didn't matter anyways.

"Who was that? Did he try messing with you?" Two-bit asked, looking around for him. I shook my head grabbing his hand in mine.

"No it's okay Two-bit. He was just being polite." Two-bit snorted.

"A soc being polite? Yeah right. That's how they all start." he started mumbling other things which made me roll my eyes a bit. Sometimes he could be a little...over protective. It reminded me of Tyler's boyfriend, Dallas. But Dallas was more annoying. And him and I weren't best of friends, ever since I punched him in the face a few days ago.

"C'mon sweetie let's get outta here. I'll buy us some lunch." Two-bit said with a sweet smile. I smiled, kissed his cheek and we walked to a nearby Dairy Queen for some lunch.

**Tyler's POV**

I was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when I heard the front open. Thinking it was Asia coming home from her date with Two-bit. I rushed into the livingroom wanting to here all about it, only to run into my boyfriend.

"Woah where's the fire?" Dally asked smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were Asia." I said walking to the couch and sitting. Dallas followed sitting down next me kissing me lightly. I smiled. I had to admit Dally could be a sweetheart when he wanted too.

"So where were you today?" I asked curling up against him.

"Um...," he started to looked down at my hand, "What the hell happened to your hand?"

"I punched Steve in the face for insulting Asia and I." I say knowing he was changing the subject, "Back to my question; where were you today?"

"I was on the North side," he said leaning back, "I sliced the tires of the socs that fucked with you and Asia."

I jumped up, "Are you kidding me Dally! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

I started pacing around room wanting to punch something or someone. The only person that was there was Dallas. He just looked at me eyes narrowed.

"Why are you freaking out? Those pricks had it coming to them," he said lighting up a cigarette and taking a puff.

Asia already got fucking jumped because of me! I'm not letting her get hurt again!" I yelled.

"Look, the only way them socs are going to settle this is through a rumble," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "So calm the fuck down woman."

That did it. I tackled him down, "Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! Winston, you crossed the damn line by doing this!"

He flipped us over so he was has on top of me, "Do you want to get pay back for them hurting Asia or not?" he snarled at me.

That made me stop struggling, "Of course I do."

"Then at the rumble kick some soc's ass for Asia." he said quietly getting off of me and helping me.

I thought about it for a minute and decided that it was time to get some fucking payback for my sister. Now all Dallas had to do is tell the others.


	11. Its Win or Lose

**The next day**

Everyone had gathered at Pony's house the next afternoon. It was the usual business going on; Sodapop, Johnny and Steve playing a poker game, Johnny in the lead (not to mention Two-bit on the sidelines cracking jokes when Johnny made a remark or took their chips). Ponyboy reading a book that he was assigned for a school assignment on the couch and Tyler and Asia on the floor, wrestling around.

"Lemme go!" Asia whined feeling Tyler pin her arms behind her back, now on her stomach. Her hair was now in her face and she could hear Tyler laughing at her.

"Hollar uncle!" she laughed and Asia only struggled more.

"No!" the girls continued to wrestle and fight more, playfully slapping each other around and even more so, biting.

"Biting? Isn't that a bit much?" Ponyboy asked noticing the girls fighting after a while. Asia and Tyler looked up at Ponyboy with goofy grins.

"No. It's completely normal for us, like us brushing our teeth together in the bathroom." Tyler said making both the girls giggle. Ponyboy only gave them a weird look.

"That's still weird." he muttered, going back to his book. Tyler and Asia only exchanged a look before bursting out into laughs. Sodapop looked on over at the girls and smiled.

"Havin' fun you two?" he asked while dealing his cards.

"Ask ." she grunted when Tyler nudged her arm and it made her send her a playful glare.

"Bitch." Asia muttered and Tyler only scoffed.

"Call me bitch will you."

"Bitch."

"Smartass." Tyler huffed and Two-bit stepped in,

"Ladies, ladies, take it easy...just have a three-some with one of us and it'll be alright." the guys burst out laughing (minus Johnny and Ponyboy). Asia slapped Two-bit's arm and punched his arm, making him yelp.

"Damn girl. I just kid ya." he said with a chuckle. The front door then squeaked open with Dallas walking on in, a weed in his mouth.

"Hey Dally!" Steve said looking up from the poker game then back to his cards. Dally gave Steve a nod before sitting down on the couch next to Ponyboy. Tyler only flashed a smile at her boyfriend, already knowing what bad news he was going to give out. Her dumbass of a boyfriend. She wanted to strangle him just yesterday. And she still did.

"What's up Dal?" Two-bit asked, dragging Asia onto his lap while sitting on the floor. Asia chuckled and leaned against Two-bit's chest.

"We have a rumble tonight. Six o'clock sharp." everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked at Dallas.

"What?" Two-bit asked.

"Dallas what the hell did you do?" Steve asked, already glaring at Dally. Dallas narrowed his eyes at Steve.

"Don't assume it was me-"

"It was you." Tyler snapped.

"Okay, okay. I slashed the soc's tires on the North side because they kept fucking with us. I'm sick of this shit. We need to have it out with them and show them who's boss." Asia looked up at Dallas with an angered expression.

"Are you kidding Dally? That's the stupidest thing you could do! I know I got a little hurt but still!" Dallas turned and snapped.

"There's nothing wrong with caring about people and getting revenge. Just like those damn socs who jumped Johnny need to go burn in hell. So shut your trap shortie." Asia flinched and shrunk back a little, Two-bit immediantly wrapping his arm around her.

"Watch your tone Dallas." Tyler snarled, "But I do agree with you on this. That's why I've decided to go to the rumble tonight."

"WHAT!" Asia yelled jumping up, "You not going anywhere Tyler. It's dangerous!"

Tyler stood up and walked over to Asia, "Asia, I'll be fine. Dally will be there and so will the rest of the guys. If it gets to be to much for me I'll get out of there, I promise." Asia looked unconvinced. She knew Tyler's promise was a lie, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm coming too then," Asia said linking arms with Tyler.

Tyler shook her head, "No, I don't want you to get hurt again."

Two-bit quickly agreed with Tyler, "I don't want you going either sweetie. If you got hurt, I wouldn't forgive myself and I know Tyler wouldn't either. So, you're going to stay here with Ponyboy and Johnny."

Asia unlinked her arm away from Tyler's and crossed her arms.

"Look guys, just because I'm small and fragile doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. For godsakes I clocked Dallas in the jaw!" Dallas smirked.

"The kid's gotta point. She's got some game in her." Tyler gave Dallas a look that said he wasn't supporting her case. Tyler frowned and placed her hands on Asia's shoulders.

"Asia, I dont want you getting killed or something. I dont care what happens to me. I can take a punch or two, in the face." she chuckled lightly. "It's you I'm more worried about. If you stay here with Ponyboy and Johnny you'll be safer." Asia was about to protest but Two-bit shook his head and Tyler gave her a look.

"No more butts. You'll be safer. I promise. It's for the best."

**The Rumble**

It was getting dark out and the greasers had already gathered at the designated meeting spot. Now all they had to do was wait for the Socs. Tim Sheppard's gang was there, along with a few other gangs that Tyler didn't recognize. She only knew of Sheppard's gang because Dallas had once introduced her to them. And that was when she saw that Jeremy character. And he was here again, tonight. Fuck.

_Concentrate Tyler._

Tyler waited around, waiting for the socs to show up so she could kick ass. She was worried about her sister but she didn't have too much to worry about it; Asia was back with Ponyboy and Johnny.

"What's a girl doin' here?" Tyler swung her head to see a boy with long hair and baggy clothing. It was Jeremy from Sheppard's gang. Tyler gave him a small glare.

"Who says a girl can't fight?" Tyler snarled back at him. Jeremy only shrugged before taking out a light and smoking it. Tyler wrinkled her nose and knew her Jeremy would never smoke. Gross.

"I dont know, but it's not common in our rumbles. You look awful small and just...you could get hurt easily, y'know?." Tyler was getting pissed at this kid. He had a real attitude, smoked and was a real dick. Tyler just shot him a glare before walking away back over to Dally, who was smirking at her.

"What?" she snapped. Dallas laughed.

"Why are you talking to him?" he asked.

"I wasn't talking to him. He was talking to me. Ass." Dally snorted.

"Okay Misstress. Dont talk to Jeremy. Nobody likes him, not even Tim. He's a real asshole. He's known as the famous drugdealer around town. Real nice and "friendly" on the outside, but a prick once you get to know him. take my word for it" Tyler rolled her eyes not sure whether to take Dallas's word or not. By then the socs pulled up and all the greasers had lined up ready to fight.

One by one every soc got out of their car, dressed all fancy and pretty for the rumble. Stupid asses, Tyler thought. Your just gonna get fucking dirty. Tyler could feel herself boiling on the inside, seeing the soc that jumped Asia a few weeks back. She was gonna beat the shit out of him til the next week. That mother fucker. Tyler moved her eyes all around the socs and noticed one that looked familiar.

"Is that Dylan?" she muttered to herself seeing the same facial features and everything. It was impossible. And why hadn't Asia told her about this? Damn her. She looked over to see Darry talking to a soc about his height and with same muscle mass.

"You ready for this?" she heard Dallas ask. Tyler nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tyler responded. Before the rumble could begin, a feminine voice yelled in the distance,

"TYLER WAIT!" Tyler turned her head to see Asia running into the rumble. She was about to run over to her sister and chew her out, but it was too late as she felt the impact of someone's fist into her cheek, knocking her down. Tyler got up and grabbed the soc who had punched her by his collar, and wailed him over and over with her fist until he ran away.

**Asia's POV**

I had escaped from Ponyboy and Johnny's clutches. They had begged me not to go to the rumble, but I told them I wasn't a fragile doll. I nearly yelled, but I didn't want to. They only frowned and let me go. Tyler was going to kill them. Then me. Or maybe other way around. Whichever which, it didn't matter at this point. I was running feeling the cold wind blast in my face as I saw a big bonfire and people surrounding it.

The Rumble was about to begin and I spotted Tyler.

"TYLER WAIT!" I shouted but it happened all too fast. People were punching each other and everyone was running everywhere. I tried looking for Tyler, but a soc came running at me. Shit! I was lucky I had several rings on and I did my best to punch him, knocking him back and giving him a bloodied up nose. I looked around and saw a couple ganging up on Sodapop. Damnit do I really have to be a hero?

I ran over and jumped on him, grasping him in a choke hold. It didn't last long before he ripped my arms away and threw me to the ground. My head pounded from the pain of the impact and soon enough, Tyler ran up to me.

"Asia what the fuck are you doing here?" I glared at Tyler.

"I came to help. I"m not helpless." I yelled back at her rolling away from a punch just in time. It was then we heard Sodapop yell,

"THEY HAVE WEAPONS!" Shit! Tyler turned to me.

"Asia get outta here now!" I shook my head.

"No! I came to help. It's what sisters do!" Tyler gave me a shove in the direction away from all the chaos and turned back to the rumble.

"I dont care. Now get outta here before you get hurt! NOW!" I only gave Tyler an intense glare before running off back home with only a minor few bruises and scratches.

**TYLER'S POV**

Looking back to make sure that Asia had left, I made my way back to the rumble. Punches were being thrown left and right. Catching a glimpse of Two-bit having three socs ganging up on him, I rushed over. Kicking one them the back making him fall to the ground, I quickly went on top of him and started punching him until he scrambled away from me.

"Where's Asia!" Two-bit yelled concerned for his girlfriend. I smirked,

"She got away, no worries." Two-bit nodded punching a socs that he had in a headlock.

That's when I got sight of the fucking socs who jumped Asia. My blood boiled as I rushed to him knocking him down. He jumped back up and pulled out his switch blade, I glared at him. Fighting dirty, huh? I lunged for him my fist making contact with his jaw. He stumbled back before coming back me. He swung the blade towards me catching my arm. I sucked in a breath feeling the sting.

"You're going to pay for that you mother fucker," I snarled kicking the blade out of his hand and knocking him down, punching him until he crawled away.

I got up looking around noticing the socs running away. I knew the Greasers had won, I smiled. My joy was short lived when I turned around and the soc I was fighting punching me in the face. Falling to the ground the world went black.


	12. There's no place like Home

Tyler woke to someone stroking her hair gently. She groaned softly and there was a quick movement, making her moan. She felt pain shoot in different places everywhere.

"Tyler? Are you alright?" everything in her body hurt; her head, her arm where the soc knifed her and her face. God it felt like a living nightmare being in a rumble. Everything was finally coming back to her: how Asia had run into the rumble to try and help out, Soda announcing they had weapons and her chasing Asia away. Then she got knocked out by that fucking soc. But how did she end up here?

"How'd-How'd I get here?" Tyler mumbled, opening her eyes and squinting. She opened to see Asia with a solem but concerned face. She was lying in Asia's lap and she had been the one stroking her hair. In the background she heard Ponyboy and Johnny playing a poker game. At least, she think she did.

"Dallas brought you back. He was very pissed after seeing that Soc KO you. He threatened him like no other. After everyone, including you got all patched up, the boys left for a little bit to go celebrate their win. They'll be back soon." she said with a light smile. Tyler frowned seeing the scratches and bruises that Asia had gotten when she came into the Rumble.

"Your such a dumbdumb sometimes Asia." Tyler said and Asia laughed gently.

"Is it because I tried helping you?" Tyler nodded, smiling, but then quickly frowned.

"I saw Dylan there." Asia looked at her.

"The soc Dylan?" Tyler nodded before sitting up, feeling her head get dizzy. Asia quickly got up to go get her a glass of water.

"Yeah. Why did you never tell me about him?" Tyler asked taking a sip of her water. Asia shrugged.

"Never had the time to. I only seem 'em twice while we've been here." Tyler nodded gulping down her water. She felt dehydrated and hungry, but the hunger pains she'd ignore for a little while. The girls looked over to see Ponyboy and Johnny get up.

"We're gonna go outside and have a smoke. We'll be right back." Ponyboy said. The two girls nodded in response. The two of them sat in eery silence before Asia said quietly,

"I miss home." Tyler looked over at Asia. She saw tears leaking in her eyes and the expression of homesickness for the first time in weeks. Tyler missed home, too. She missed Jeremy. Missed her dog Midnight. She missed a lot of things, as she was sure Asia did too.

"We have to find a way home. Nothing here is real. It's all fiction. We're dating fictional characters, I mean..." Asia started to cry, her head in her hands. She hoped to god Ponyboy and Johnny wouldn't hear their breakdown. Tyler wrapped her arm around Asia's shoulders hugging her close, crying with her.

"I miss Jeremy." she said taking off her glasses and setting them next to her.

"If we only hadn't taken that stupid walk. We'd still be home! Things would be normal.." Tyler gripped Asia's shoulders.

"Hun, look at me." Asia barely looked at Tyler.

"It's not our fault. None of this is. We'll find our way home. Like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz did." this made Asia smile a little. After a moment of silence, Tyler said,

"I think it's time we tell the guys the truth." Asia's eyes widened a little but she nodded slightly. Just then Ponyboy and Johnny walked through the door. They noticed thick tension in the air and Ponyboy looked over at the tear faced girls.

"You guys alright?" he asked. Asia shook her head and gestured a seat to the boys.

"We have something important to tell you guys." she said. Pony and Johnny exchanged glances before taking a seat next to the girls.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Johnny asked looking at them worried. Tyler smiled softly.

"No not exactly.." Asia sighed.

"Remember when you guys met us and we had funny looking clothes? And we asked to go clothes shopping?" Ponyboy nodded.

"Yeah why?" Asia wiped at her eyes and Tyler seemed to get the message that she should finish.

"We're not from this time period. We're from the year 2014. We somehow got transported here when we were taking a walk and got hit by a bolt of lightning." the boys expressions were a mixture of confused and uncertainty. Asia frowned.

"We're telling the truth. And around town we've been seeing people who look like our boyfriends. There's a greaser named Jeremy who has exact looks but is a total asshole and there's a Soc named Dylan who looks like my boyfriend-"

"But you guys have boyfriends. Tyler's dating Dally and you're dating Two-bit." Pony said now confused.

"In this time period, yes but in our time period we have different boyfriends." Tyler said trying to make him understand. After further discussing Ponyboy and Johnny finally understood.

"What's the future like?" Pony finally asked. Asia chuckled.

"It's different. And more expensive." Ponyboy nodded.

"That's a little unfair." the girls chuckled together.

"LIfe's unfair Ponyboy."

"There aren't greasers and socs, are there?" Johnny asked. Asia smiled.

"No Johnny, it's just normal people." a small smile crossed Johnny's face. Suddenly the rest of the boys walked through the door, partying and happy. Tyler and Asia exchanged glances knowing they'd be the killers of the party. Or maybe not.

_Here we go._


End file.
